


Kiss The Girl

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Injury, NSFW, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The reader is injured and Gadreel comes to her aid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss The Girl

Blood was trickling down your back and you groaned in pain as you collapsed against the brick wall. You’d been separated from Sam and Dean at some point, but you weren’t far from the Impala. It was just a matter of making it back there. You raised a hand to your face, feeling the swelling on your cheek and clenched your jaw, crying out in pain. Something ground together in your face and tears slipped down your cheeks as the pain only got worse.

The fluttering of wings caught your attention, but jerking your head only hurt you more, and a cry of pain spilt from your lips as someone came to stand in front of you.

‘Y/N?’ The concern in his voice was heavy, and you managed to look up to see Gadreel standing before you, his eyes roaming over your various injuries. 'You are injured.’

'I…ah…noticed.’ You hissed out, the agony of your shattered cheekbone making you cry harder. The angel knelt down, a hand on your knee as he raised his other to your undamaged cheek. You wanted to lean into his caress, but knew you couldn’t without hurting yourself further. He was being so gentle, but the pain was too much to enjoy his touch.

You’d been pissed at Gadreel for a long while after everything with Sam. But whilst he was working with the other side, he’d always shown great care towards you, and had helped you out numerous times. You didn’t know what it was that drew you to him, but he was so different, so tortured compared to the other angels. It was obvious he was trying, despite his misguided alliances.

He leant forward, pressing a gentle kiss to your injured cheek, and a warmth suffused the skin there. Light tinged the side of your vision, and the pain disappeared completely. You pulled back, cursing softly at the continued agony in your back, but grateful for him healing your cheek.

'What happened?’ He asked, running a hand down your shoulder, inspecting your other wounds, seeing the shallow slices in your side and the amount of blood covering you. You followed his gaze, gasping as his fingers slipped over one deep cut and healed it instantly.

'Fight. Vampires. I got separated from the boys.’ A hiss broke from you as he moved your arm. 'Not all of this is mine.’ You motioned to the blood and he frowned.

'You are badly wounded.’ He slipped his hands under your legs, pulling you into his arms and cradling you gingerly as he stood. You let your body relax against him, exhaustion coming over you. Footsteps echoed down the alleyway and Gadreel turned with you in his grip, coming to face Sam and Dean as they skidded to a halt. Neither of them looked badly injured, but Dean raised his gun in the angel’s direction, fury in his gaze.

'Let her go.’ He ordered, and Sam pulled out the angel blade he carried, ready to attack.

'She is wounded. I will take her back to your bunker.’ Gadreel insisted. 'I mean her no harm.’

'I don’t care. Let her go.’ Dean ground out. You raised your head, shaking it slightly.

'He’s not gonna hurt me, Dean. Just meet me back home, okay?’

'Y/N…’ Sam started, but you managed to raise a hand silencing him.

'I’ll be okay. Just go home.’ You looked up at Gadreel who nodded, and within the blink of an eye, you found yourself in your room at the bunker, your warm and inviting bed right next to you. Gadreel set you on your feet gently, his hands on your arms to steady you.

'Turn around.’ He instructed. 'I shall have to remove your clothing.’ A shudder went through you as he removed your coat, his hands gripping the hem of your shredded t-shirt. With one movement, he pulled it up and over your head, exposing your bare back to his gaze. He unfastened your bra, letting the straps fall to the side as he inspected the wounds along your skin. 'These are not deep. But I assume they are painful.’ You nodded, and felt him press his warm palm against your spine, heat radiating through you, almost taking your breath away as he healed you. When he was done, he turned you around, and you became conscious of your state of undress, holding your bra to your chest. He ran his fingers lightly over the skin he could see, checking for other injuries. 'You will be fine. You did not lose too much blood.’

'Gadreel…I…’ You looked up at him, his concerned eyes burning into yours with the intensity of a thousand stars. 'Thank you.’ You whispered, and he smiled, cupping your cheek.

'I would not leave you wounded, Y/N. I care for you very much.’ He seemed frozen to the spot, and you stared, unable to tear yourself away. You raised yourself up on your tiptoes, pressing a soft and chaste kiss to his lips. He was startled at first, then he sank into the kiss, wrapping his arms around you to hold you closer. You let go of your bra and it fell to the floor, but you didn’t care as long as he was kissing you. His hands were warm on the skin of your back, and he ground against you gently.

'Gadreel.’ You whispered his name, and he pulled back a little.

'Perhaps this is not such a good idea, Y/N.’

'I think it is. The boys won’t be back for at least an hour.’ You looked up at him through your eyelashes, watching the conflict on his face. 'I’m not asking for anything Gadreel, except…just be with me. I know you care about me and I care about you. Please?’

He hesitated for a moment, before pushing you towards the bed, laying you down. 'I should not stay here…but I find it hard to resist such a temptation.’ He whispered, placing a soft kiss at your navel. A shiver ran through your body, the warmth of his lips on your skin invigorating your tired body. He continued kissing, pressing soft touches along your skin, tearing small whimpers from your throat.

'Please…’ You begged quietly, your words no more than an whisper. 'Don’t stop.’ Gadreel smiled against you, continuing his path up your body, before capturing your lips in a gentle but fierce kiss that sent sparks of fire to your belly, making you burn hotter for him.

'I do not think I could.’ He said, pulling away to look into your eyes. You smiled, pulling him back flush against you, your hands wandering over his body now, and he groaned when you slid your fingers underneath the waistband of his pants, tugging at them gently. He paused briefly, pulling off his own jacket and sweatshirt, leaning back down so your skin was touching his. With every kiss he placed against you, you grew more impatient, and he smiled at you, unbuttoning your pants, scowling at the dried blood still on them.

You caught the action and cupped his cheek with your hand. 'Hey. I’m okay. You’ve made sure of that.’

'It is painful for me to see you injured.’ He replied honestly. 'And unsettling. These are not emotions I am accustomed to.’

'Well, I do try _not_ to get hurt, you know.’ You grinned playfully. 'Just in my line of work, it’s a bit difficult to avoid at times.’

'If it was in my power, I would ensure you never spilled blood for your cause again.’ He said defiantly, kissing you hard, as if he could kiss away the war you were both fighting. Then he moved away, pulling your pants and underwear down your legs, and undoing his own. You watched as he stripped, revealing himself to you and you took a sharp breath as his cock sprang free from his boxers, jutting proudly from his body, a small drop of precum leaking from the tip. Gadreel then crawled back to you, covering your body with his own. His hand slid down your torso, but you grabbed it before it reached its destination, and he looked at you quizzically.

'Trust me. You don’t need to do that. I want you. Right now.’ Your words ended in a strangled gasp, your desire overriding everything inside you. He nodded, claiming your mouth again, positioning himself against you and slowly pushing inside. A cry burst from your throat as he stopped, fully seated inside your hot cunt, his eyes shut tightly as he let you adjust to the intrusion. When you grasped his shoulder, he opened them again, looking down at you. 'Please…you need to move.’

'Am I hurting you?’ He asked, concern flooding his voice, but you shook your head.

'No…no…Gadreel, I need you to…to fuck me.’ You could barely concentrate with the sensations of just having him inside you, but he frowned a little.

'I do not want to fuck you.’ He said quietly, running his hand down your face as you bit your bottom lip, the intensity in his eyes almost burning through you. 'I wish to make love to you.’ And he began to move, slow, gentle thrusts that normally you wouldn’t have dreamt of, but the way he angled his hips, the way he hit every single spot inside you, filling you to the brim – he was stoking the flames inside you with a meticulous precision that practically made your brain melt. You clutched at him, holding him close, both of you breaking a sweat with the fire between you, the movements remaining the same, but your breaths increasing. You came together in a passionate kiss, and you felt the coil tighten in your belly, and your walls clenched down on him, making him stall a little at the increased pressure. Seconds later, you were cumming hard, your moans swallowed down by his attentive lips.

You’d never felt this before, this slow movement that somehow seemed more intense than throwing your legs over his shoulders and being pounded into the mattress. But then he’d always seemed to have that sense of sophistication about him, and somehow you’d known that Gadreel would never _fuck_ – he’d never do this with just anybody either.

And he was doing it with you.

Another climax was building slowly and he was alternating between kissing you and leaning his forehead against yours, keeping up the intense rhythm between the both of you. You could feel his cock hardening further inside you, and knew he was close. Running your hands up to thread through his hair, you kissed him, and he groaned into your mouth. It didn’t need words, and he finally gave a few quicker thrusts, before you felt warm inside you, and you joined him in orgasm, your sweat slicked bodies pressed together tightly as you felt like you could fly. His mouth was still tightly fastened to yours, and the kiss lasted beyond the climax, until you felt the burning need for oxygen and released him.

Gadreel didn’t move, staring down at you, pushing your hair from your eyes. He smiled, kissing you again.

The moment was ruined by the sound of the bunker door opening. Your head snapped to the side, and Gadreel sighed, pulling away from you, and you whimpered as he did so.

'I should go.’ He said, helping you up off of the bed. You nodded forlornly, clutching at his shoulders. He pulled his clothes on quickly, and footsteps echoed down the corridor to your room. You climbed into the bed, knowing you couldn’t get dressed before the boys descended on your personal space, and you cursed them a little. Gadreel bent over, kissing you once more. 'I will see you soon, Y/N.’ And with that promise he was gone.

Dean and Sam appeared at the doorway seconds later.

You pretended to be asleep.


End file.
